Les secrets de la mer d'étoiles 3
by iloveharlock
Summary: Trahi dans ce qu'il avait de plus cher, Alguérande est reparti dans la mer d'étoiles affronter ses pires ennemies. Et pour les défaire, il doit s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les mystères de cette immensité. Le jeune homme n'a plus rien à perdre et c'est à ses proches de tout faire pour lui conserver son étincelle, malgré lui s'il le faut.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ :Albator, Warius, sont à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

La pluie continuait de tomber sans discontinuer, fine et glacée, pénétrante jusqu'aux os.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le froid qui dérangeait le plus Alguérande qui se sentait moulu, comme si la voiture de sport lui était passée sur le corps.

Contrarié, le jeune homme tenta de remuer pour trouver une position moins inconfortable.

Par le pare-brise explosé qui laissait rentrer les ondées de fin d'orage, il entrevit un nouvel éclair zébrer le ciel d'un noir d'encre. A la brève et vive clarté, il distingua les aspérités de la falaise sur laquelle son véhicule s'était écrasé.

Alguérande savait qu'il devait impérativement bouger, appeler du secours mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondait. Dans un instant de lucidité, il comprit que les systèmes de sécurité de la voiture s'étaient bien déclenchés mais il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal quand il avait violemment encaissé le choc au moment de l'impact.

Entre ses paupières mi-closes, il aperçut son reflet dans le rétroviseur au verre fissuré. Les gouttes de pluie avaient dilué le sang sur ses vêtements mais d'autres blessures continuaient de lui rougir le visage.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'inconscience.

Des lumières vives ou des sons stridents, Alguérande était incapable de déterminer ce qui était le plus insupportable. Il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix !

Pourtant, on s'agitait autour de lui, on manipulait sans grand ménagement son corps meurtri. Il tenta un geste pour balayer ces individus semblables à des mouches agressives, mais ne dû agir que dans son imagination.

Il ne pleuvait plus et pourtant il croyait toujours entendre le crépitement de grosses gouttes tombant sur la carrosserie de la voiture et sur la route détrempée.

Les voix parlaient de plus en plus fort tandis que la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, explosant en une multitude de brasiers.

Alguérande éprouva ce qui lui parut être un choc brutal et sombra une fois de plus.

Il faisait chaud et sec. Après avoir été trempé des heures durant, c'était une douce sensation. Alguérande ne ressentait plus le moindre mal. Au contraire, son corps était enfin détendu, léger.

La nuit noire avait cédé le pas à un environnement immaculé qui reposait l'esprit. Il gémit néanmoins entre ses lèvres écorchées.

- Tu es à la clinique la plus proche du lieu de ton accident, détends-toi, Algie, murmura une voix apaisante et familière, venue de très loin.

Les yeux toujours clos, Alguérande poussa un petit soupir de contentement et se rendormit.

* * *

Après la nuit de tempête, le soleil s'était levé, montant haut, déjà brûlant, séchant autant les toitures que la nature.

Le moteur relativement silencieux, la berline s'était rangée dans la cour intérieure du château des Waldenheim où la plupart de ceux qui s'y trouvaient se réveillaient seulement.

Debout, Alhannis allait se diriger vers ses parents qui venaient de rentrer quand Anténor passait en trombes au plus près de lui, le bousculant presque.

- C'est une plaisanterie, tout ce qui tu as raconté au téléphone ? jeta ce dernier à l'adresse de son père.

- Je crains que non. Les faits sont là pour le prouver, rétorqua Albator avec une grimace.

- Je pourrais enfin être au courant de tout ? râla Alhannis. On m'a juste tiré du lit… Ces policiers que l'on m'a dit être venus en pleine nuit. Algie a eu un accident ?

- Oui. Il a perdu le contrôle de son bolide et s'est quasi jeté de plein fouet sur les rochers, arrachant les rails de sécurité au passage, expliqua Salmanille.

- Il faut dire qu'avec le temps qu'il a fait… marmonna Alhannis. Il va bien ?

- Selon les premiers examens, il s'en sort assez bien. Aucune fracture par miracle, de multiples lésions à des degrés divers en revanche et une sérieuse commotion. La clinique Shérel nous rappellera quand il se réveillera… mais je n'ai vraiment aucun cœur à devoir lui apprendre…

- Quoi donc, papa ? s'alarma Alhannis. Et pourquoi Madaryne n'est-elle pas là ? Si elle était au chevet d'Alguérande, tu me l'aurais déjà dit !

Albator eut un profond soupir, détournant légèrement le regard.

- Madaryne est partie avec Mulgastyr, son éternel soupirant. Ils ont été enregistrés sur un vol privé et ont déjà quittés la Terre. Elle ne sait rien de l'accident de son mari. Et je doute qu'elle s'en soucie…

- C'est impossible, souffla Alhannis. Pour Algie, il ne faut pas que ce soit possible, ajouta-t-il ensuite, atterré.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment se comporter et encore moins comment aborder le sujet, Warius s'était néanmoins rendu au bureau du maître des lieux qui s'y était cloîtré depuis le petit matin.

- Tiens, pas de bouteilles de caisse de red bourbon avec toi ? remarqua le grand brun balafré avec une ironie un peu trop marquée. Je sais que tu adores nous surprendre quand nous sommes émotionnellement instables, mais là je peux déjà te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Comme si j'ignorais que vous, les balafrés, ne lâcheriez rien sous la torture, mais que si je vous prends par les sentiments, je peux obtenir quelques confidences, reconnut Warius en s'asseyant. Mais là, pas plus que toi, je n'ai le cœur à plaisanter. Je n'ai entendu que les rumeurs pour me faire une idée. Et c'est parce que je suis ton ami que je suis obligé de venir aux nouvelles !

Warius se redressa soudain dans son fauteuil.

- C'est bien une blague ? jeta-t-il presque avec hargne. Tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ?

- Si seulement… Et tu peux constater que nous sommes bien éveillés !

- Je ne crois malgré tout à rien de ce qui se colporte ! poursuivit rageusement Warius en martelant les accoudoirs de son siège.

Albator demeura silencieux, aussi Warius n'en repartit que de plus belle.

- J'ai vu Alguérande mener son _Pharaon_ puis l'_Indomptable_ à travers les univers, ce n'est pas un malheureux bolide terrestre si rapide soit-il qui l'aurait surpris ! gronda-t-il. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je crois encore moins que Madaryne ait soudain décidé de céder précocement au démon de midi et de se carapater en évitant soigneusement d'être joignable. Enfin, c'est qui ce vieux trognon de Mulgastyr Winguilfried avec lequel elle aurait mis les bouts, il sort d'où ?

- Je t'en ai pourtant parlé, à l'époque, parla enfin Albator. Madaryne le connaît très bien, et depuis longtemps. Leur mariage était même prêt, elle l'a annulé au dernier moment quasi.

Warius tressaillit alors.

- Quoi, c'est la même personne ? C'est lui ? Je me rappelle du divorce d'Algie et de Mady. Mais j'avais complètement oublié le nom de celui auprès duquel elle s'était réconfortée… Alors, en réalité, elle n'aurait pas cessé de… ?

- Jamais ! siffla Albator.

A la mine interloquée et choquée de son ami, il rectifia sa pensée.

- Jamais Madaryne n'aurait commis une telle bassesse envers Alguérande !

- Ah, tu me rassures ! Mais alors, qu'est-ce que…

- Aucune idée, maugréa Albator.

- Et tu comptes rester planté là ? s'étonna Warius.

- L'enquête a commencé dès que les experts se sont approchés de l'épave de la voiture, pour les relevés sur les lieux de l'accident, avant son transfert dans un labo pour des examens approfondis. D'autres investigateurs sont au centre polyculturel pour suivre la piste des fuyards. A ces deux niveaux, je suis inutile. Je n'ai que ma conviction qui est en opposition avec les premiers rapports faisant état de cette prétendue infidélité.

- Et tu ne vas rien faire ? insista Warius, décontenancé.

Albator se leva.

- Je retourne à la clinique Shérel. Je n'en peux plus de demeurer ici à attendre leur appel. Je préfère être déjà sur place quand Alguérande reviendra à lui et que ces fichus inspecteurs voudront le harceler sur l'état de sa vie privée…

* * *

Arrivées en fin d'après-midi à la clinique Shérel, les jumelles Sylle et Tylle Ortak s'étaient retrouvées face à un balafré, mais pas celui pour lequel elles étaient là !

- C'est votre fils que nous sommes venues interroger, M. Ilian Waldenheim, firent les Inspectrices. Son médecin a dit que nous pouvions relever son premier témoignage.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas le laisser tranquille ? siffla Albator. Vous n'avez nul besoin de l'entendre, vos premières constatations devraient vous suffire. Tout ce qu'il veut, ce que nous voulons tous, ce sont vos conclusions et si possible les résultats de votre enquête !

- Mais c'est bien pour progresser que nous avons besoin de sa version des faits, répondit patiemment Tylle. Certaines confirmations ou infirmations, nous sont indispensables afin de ne pas orienter nos investigations dans de mauvaises directions.

- Et ce bien que nos premières déductions nous conduisent dans une seule direction, enchaîna Sylle.

- Entrez dans sa chambre mais ne vous attardez pas, céda le grand brun balafré. Il est encore très faible. Et n'ayez pas trop d'espoirs, il ne se souvient quasiment de rien !

L'œil tout aussi mauvais que celui de son père, du moins celui qui n'était pas tuméfié, Alguérande le détourna rapidement des deux Inspectrices qui s'étaient présentées.

- Permettez-nous d'insister, colonel Waldenheim, reprit Sylle pour rompre le pesant silence. Pensez-vous réellement que votre femme…

- Elle a abandonné ses enfants, et moi avec, ça me semble clair, non ? jeta alors le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. C'est la seconde fois ! Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Peu avant neuf heures, les secrétaires du dernier étage du QG de la Flotte terrestre avaient vu arriver Joal Hurmonde et Ouchu Sorkaloze. Leur couple n'était plus un secret pour personne et on chuchotait même qu'il y avait du mariage dans l'air !

- Votre rendez-vous est dans votre bureau général.

- Déjà !

- Le temps ne signifie rien pour l'horloge interne du lieutenant Oxymonth. Il était là dès la fin du tour de garde nocturne !

- Je le reconnais bien là. Qu'on ne nous dérange pas.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Joal prit les mains de la toute petite avocate, se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Nous nous reverrons pour déjeuner, ma mie. A tout à l'heure.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Je croise les doigts pour ta plaidoirie, murmura-t-il avec un geste tendre pour sa fiancée.

Il la regarda retourner vers les ascenseurs, puis se dirigea alors vers son bureau, activant le signal rouge d'interdiction d'accès derrière lui.

* * *

Gander se leva d'un bond à l'entrée de son général, effectuant un impeccable salut.

- Je suis désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, général. Je viens seulement d'apprendre alors que ça fait une semaine que cela s'est produit… J'étais parti à la montagne et je n'étais pas joignable.

- Décidément, c'est une habitude.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla le Mécanoïde.

- Rien, une réflexion qui m'a échappé. Oui, je savais que vous profitiez de ce congé avec la compagne que l'on vous a offerte.

- Si j'avais su…

- Rien du tout ! Vous ne pouviez, et vous n'êtes toujours pas utile dans cette enquête. Il était préférable que vous profitiez de ces moments.

- Avec le recul, je… J'étais là-bas, mécaniquement heureux, tandis que mon meilleur ami… Je n'ai pas osé contacter sa famille, d'où la raison du rendez-vous que j'ai pris la liberté de vous demander.

- Je comprends.

- Je me disais que s'il y avait des nouvelles vous… Qu'en est-il, général Hurmonde ? Est-ce que tout est vraiment fini, cette fois ?

Joal Hurmonde leva légèrement en signe d'ignorance.

- Je pense que seul Alguérande Waldenheim a la réponse. Et il est toujours hospitalisé. Seuls ses proches lui rendent visite. Je lui ai dépêché une surveillance discrète, il n'a aucun contact avec ces soldats en civil.

- A Shérel. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transféré à notre hôpital ?

- C'était inutile, fit Joal Hurmonde avec un sincère étonnement. Shérel est au plus près des lieux du crash, et donc de chez lui.

- Mais vous l'avez mis sous protection, remarqua le Mécanoïde.

- Bien sûr. Tant que j'ignorerai les causes de cet accident, je préfère garder ouvertes toutes les hypothèses !

- Et qu'a-t-il dit sur le fond ? questionna Gander. Car vous devez être en contact avec les enquêteurs, général ?

- Les Inspectrices Ortak n'ont guère eu plus de chance, si du moins elles espéraient son point de vue. Il n'a aucun souvenir de l'accident, elles ne peuvent donc pas compter sur lui pour en éclaircir les circonstances ou tout du moins son ressenti. Que ce soit un excès de vitesse, une perte de contrôle, les deux à la fois, ou un sabotage, les expertises finiront bien par le révéler.

Gander eut un petit soupir.

- Et pour Madaryne ?

- Vous avez des oreilles tout comme moi, Oxymonth. Et bien qu'il s'agisse désormais d'entrefilets dans la presse, elle a bien filé avec ce chef d'orchestre dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné. Ils ont parfaitement monté leur coup et je doute qu'on les localise de sitôt.

- Quel gâchis…

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Au moins, notre ami ne s'enferre pas dans des illusions de retour ou une rage stérile. Il a tout bonnement tiré un trait sur elle ! Ce sera plus dur à faire avaler à leurs enfants, mais là aussi le temps finira bien par faire son œuvre. Voilà la parfaite illustration du fait que nos démons ne nous lâchent jamais ! Après plus de dix ans, Madaryne est donc finalement partie avec celui avec lequel elle devait convoler pour avoir une vie normale.

- Et pour la mission, la Renégate, la Mouche ? interrogea encore Gander.

- Rien ne change au planning. A moins d'un contrordre médical ou d'un renâclement d'Alguérande, vous repartez donc bien fin de ce mois.

- Je vais donc surveiller les ultimes révisions de l'_Indomptable_ et tout préparer, conclut Gander en se levant pour prendre congé.

- Je ne vous raccompagne pas, fit Joal avant de se mettre à ses affaires courantes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bien qu'il soit Mécanoïde, cela faisait de nombreuses années que les programmes d'apprentissage avaient donné à Gander une conscience presque humaine. Aussi c'était sincèrement le cœur serré qu'il s'était annoncé aux grilles du domaine des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt.

- Je suis venu pour mon colonel. Nous sommes sur le départ. Et j'ai à m'entretenir de certains détails avec lui…

- Je n'en ignore aucun. Je comprends, Gander. Bienvenue, fit Albator alors que sa prunelle marron trahissait des sentiments opposés !

- Aujourd'hui, vous ne m'aimez pas, Albator, remarqua de fait le second de l'_Indomptable_.

- La Renégate et la Mouche ont beau être de sacrés morceaux, j'estime que la place d'Alguérande est ici, gronda le grand brun balafré en accompagnant Gander dans les couloirs du château. Il doit aller à la recherche de sa femme !

- Elle l'a trahi ! Elle les a tous laissés tomber !

- Oui, ou non. On ne sait toujours rien de cet accident. Les examens de la voiture n'ont pas encore livré les résultats, la commotion a toujours effacé la mémoire d'Algie de ces heures de la nuit, et pour finir je ne crois pas que Madaryne aurait pu tous les plaquer !

- Mais Alguérande si, sur ce dernier point.

- Surtout, j'aurais besoin de temps pour lui faire entendre ma vision des choses.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Désolé, Gander, je ne vous répondrai pas. Vous êtes un ami, mais là c'est une question strictement familiale et donc privée.

- Alguérande étant Militaire de la Flotte, ses affaires concernent toujours de près ses obligations professionnelles et surtout ses émotions !

- Ne répétez donc pas mot à mot le discours de votre général, Gander. Vous y perdez toute humanité ! siffla Albator. Veuillez patienter dans ce salon. Je vais chercher Alguérande, il est dans le parc, près de ses enfants, c'est tout ce qui lui reste !

- Je patiente.

* * *

Filet tendu, Alveyron et ses cadets, avec leurs cousins et cousines, disputaient une partie de volley.

- Attention qu'ils ne se fassent pas du mal sous cette chaleur, prévint Albator en rejoignant Alguérande assis bien à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

- Les gardes du corps Mécanoïdes les surveillent, il y a une table de rafraîchissements prêts et ils se relayent pour y boire à satiété sans déséquilibrer le match amical. Ils vont bien, papa ! Alhannis et Khélye ont pu aller piller les boutiques en toute quiétude !

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta le grand brun balafré.

- Mieux que toi qui vas bientôt transpirer tout ton saoul dans cette tenue noire sous ce soleil !

- Ça ira. Et puis Salmanille adore m'éponger ! Ton Gander vient d'arriver…

- Oui, je l'attendais. L'_Indomptable_ est à son quai d'envol. J'ai des obligations… jeta le jeune homme en faisant mine de se redresser.

- Non, tes responsabilités, c'est envers Alveyron et ses cadets ! Et il te faut récupérer Madaryne !

- La scolarité des enfants est planifiée. Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de rien. Et j'ai deux ennemies à abattre.

Alguérande serra fugitivement les poings.

- Comment je peux être un jour officiellement séparé alors que ma femme est partie avec un autre sans laisser d'adresse ? Situation inextricable… Mais bon, je ne suis pas à ça près. Sa fuite est un mystère et j'ai une tâche bien concrète avec Mouche & Co ! Mady est partie dans la mer d'étoiles ? Parfait, je finirai bien par l'y dégotter, je suis loin d'en avoir expurgé tous les secrets ! Il y a en revanche une cruauté que je ne comprendrai jamais…

- Laquelle, Algie ?

- Qu'elle ait laissé nos enfants !

Alguérande soupira en finissant de se remettre debout.

- Si seulement je me souvenais de quelque chose après ce câlin dans le canapé au centre polyculturel. Dire que c'est mon dernier souvenir doux, et c'est pire encore que si tout s'était fini dans la violence ou même le sang ! rugit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas. Veille sur les petits, papa !

- Avec plaisir, mon chéri, assura Albator qui sous les rayons ardents du soleil commençait à sentir ses vêtements lui coller à la peau, la sueur glissant le long de son échine.

Avant de servir, Alveyron fit signe du bras pour attirer l'attention de son grand-père.

- Tu veux bien continuer à compter les points ?

- Avec plaisir, mon chéri, assura Albator qui avait l'impression de soudain se répéter !

Mais ce fut avec un sourire complice qu'il éleva le pouce à l'adresse de l'aîné de ses petits-enfants !

Alveyron servit doucement, afin de ne pas pénaliser tous les plus jeunes que lui qui étaient ses partenaires, et conscient soudain de l'aura ténébreuse entourant son père qui revenait alors vers leur logis.

« Oh, mon papa, quelles horreurs peuvent bien encore t'attendre à vouloir tant percer les secrets de cette mer d'étoiles que tu aimes tant et qui t'a tant de fois apaisé – sauf cette fois… ».

Et une larme roula sur la joue du jeune adolescent aux boucles de miel et aux prunelles d'un vert prairie dont la joue gauche portait la balafre familiale.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

L'_Indomptable_ filait à travers les étoiles, magnifique, arrogant même dans ses formes taillées pour la vitesse et le combat.

Son colonel tournait comme un lion en cage quand Gander se présenta à l'appartement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tires la gueule depuis une semaine, depuis notre départ ? siffla Alguérande.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla le Mécanoïde.

- Oui, à chaque fois que je croise ton regard, j'y vois de la réprobation.

- Tu aurais pu rester encore un peu avec tes enfants… glissa Gander. Nous n'étions pas à quelques jours près.

- A quoi bon ?… Il y a longtemps qu'ils ont pris l'habitude d'être autonomes. Et il y a bien assez de monde au château pour s'occuper d'eux !

- Qu'importe le nombre de personnes autour d'eux, ils ont besoin de leurs parents, insista Gander.

- Ils ignorent que leur mère ne reviendra pas… On a collectivement décidé de parler d'une absence prolongée pour raisons professionnelles. Ils réaliseront la vérité bien assez tôt mais d'ici là, ils auront eu un peu de répit. Ils ne devraient pas connaître les cruautés de la vie…

Le Mécanoïde soupira, ressentant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des larmes humidifier ses yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Je trouvais votre couple si solide, exemplaire ! J'étais certain qu'il durerait pour l'éternité !

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Et puis, comment saurais-tu de quoi tu parles ? On t'a fabriqué une compagne, vous n'avez qu'un semblant de vie ! Vous n'êtes pas programmé pour la duperie ou les coups bas !

- Et toi, tu dois souffrir à un point inimaginable pour proférer de tels propos. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Ça va, Algie ? Tu es blanc comme un linge !

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, reconnut le jeune homme en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre la mission, du strict point de vue médical, insista le second de l'_Indomptable_. Tu as subi de sérieux chocs lors de cet accident !

- Et qui d'autre pour traquer Syrance Mulgrauth ? grinça Alguérande. Enfin, elle, n'importe qui pourrait s'en charger, mais pour sa Mouche de mère, les emmerdes sont comme de bien entendu pour ma pomme !

- Tu devrais aller voir Doc Surlis, qu'il t'examine…

- Je ferai comme je veux ! Vas sur la passerelle, je t'y rejoins plus tard.

- Comme tu voudras, colonel, fit Gander en se retirant.

Épuisé, le cœur battant la chamade et légèrement pris de vertige, Alguérande se rendit au centre hospitalier de son cuirassé où Surlis l'attendait, déjà prévenu par un attentionné et non rancunier Mécanoïde.

* * *

Sylle et Tylle Ortak étaient venues au QG de la Flotte, rencontrer Joal Hurmonde.

- Et quelles sont vos premières conclusions, Inspectrices ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- Je crois que nous avons rarement eu une enquête avec si peu de faits matériels, reconnut l'aînée des jumelles. Le site du crash n'a quasiment rien livré, le déluge ayant fait disparaître presque toutes les traces. On a juste relevé un freinage extrêmement brutal, mais sans aucune justification dans cette courbe légère !

- Quant au véhicule et aux données de l'ordinateur de bord, cela n'a pas donné grand-chose de plus, ajouta Sylle. Les expertises sont toujours en cours. Mais les techniciens n'ont jusqu'à ce jour relevé aucun signe des sabotages usuels.

- Quoi, vous pensez que Madaryne et Winguilfried auraient pu trafiquer le bolide du colonel Waldenheim, pour couvrir leur fuite, sans risque qu'il ne leur galope après ? sursauta Joal (*)

- C'est une des hypothèses, mais rien ne l'étaye, reprit Tylle.

- Quelles sont vos autres options ? poursuivit le général de la Flotte.

- Nous en avons quelques-unes, mais il est trop tôt pour les avancer. Nous préférons ne parler que preuves à l'appui !

- Je comprends… Mais cette affaire demeure bien frustrante !

- Jusqu'ici, la version de la perte de contrôle de ce bolide, sous cet orage, demeure la plus plausible, conclut encore Tylle. Votre colonel conduisait à une vitesse insensée comme le répertorie le fichier mémoire, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et par le temps qu'il faisait cette nuit-là, ça ne pardonne pas !

- Peut-être avait-il ses raisons, ajouta Sylle. Mais il l'aura payé au prix fort. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas y rester !

- Dès que vous aurez des infos, faites m'en part, pria Joal alors que la discussion prenait fin.

Les deux Inspectrices saluèrent et se retirèrent.

_(*) suggestion de The Beautiful Cleopatra, ma copine de fanfics_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

_ Nullement impressionnée par la vitesse, encore moins inquiète, ayant une confiance absolue dans le conducteur, c'était avec un sourire complice que Madaryne tournait fréquemment la tête vers lui._

* * *

Réveillé en pleine nuit par son téléphone, Albator avait quitté le lit où Salmanille n'avait pas bronché, enfilant une robe de chambre pour prendre la communication dans le salon de leur appartement.

- Algie ?

- Papa, je crois… que Madaryne était dans la voiture le soir de l'accident !

- Quoi ! ?

* * *

Guelmond Tarkensaff avait la soixantaine bien sonnée, était grand et massif, la tête en pain de sucre, chauve et bedonnant, ses doigts courts et gonflés maniant avec dextérité le joystick qui guidait son fauteuil roulant.

Sa demeure qui se trouvait dans les bois non loin d'Heiligenstadt tenait davantage du bunker, fortifié, impénétrable, imprenable.

Recensé comme première fortune du Land, il n'était pourtant plus apparu en public depuis la tentative d'assassinat qui l'avait visé alors qu'il recevait son diplôme de Gestion à l'université de Munich, lui sectionnant la moelle épinière.

Reclus, il n'en gérait pas moins ses multiples affaires de main de maître, rien ne lui échappant, et régnant en tyran dans bien des secteurs où il avait placé ses billes en or massif.

Son empire tentaculaire était redouté de tous et, en réalité, il n'avait aucun rival, usant de tous les moyens pour les dégager de son passage. En opposition, il se murmurait qu'il avait rassemblé chez lui tous les plaisirs et ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans tous les domaines, de la Terre et d'ailleurs, et qu'il tenait à ses collections comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Après la quotidienne séance de kiné, Guelmond avait quitté l'aile sportive de son Bunker de plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Escorté des trois gardes du corps, uniquement féminines, qui ne le quittaient jamais, il avait regagné ses appartements, et sa terrasse donnait sur un immense jardin intérieur, avec un air parfumé rafraîchissant, où il se tint un long moment, paisible et détendu, songeant à toutes les pièces de sa collection qui s'était récemment agrandie.

Le philanthrope ronronna dans ses bajoues roses.

* * *

Accompagné de Warius qui n'entendait pas abandonner ses amis dans une passe si douloureuse, Albator était revenu au centre polyculturel, y rencontrant Yada Shum, la pianiste qui avait remplacé la star habituelle au pied levé.

- Désolé de vous importuner alors que le mécène a prolongé le gala de bienfaisance de plusieurs concerts encore. Mais ma belle-fille me tient vraiment à cœur.

- Je constate, M. Waldenheim. Bonjour, colonel Zéro, sourit la blonde avec une œillade appuyée !

- Mlle Shum, pouvez-vous me répéter une fois de plus ce que vous savez de la fuite de Madaryne et de Mulgastyr Winguilfried ? pria Albator.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise haute près du comptoir du bar dans son appartement de fonction, croisant ses jambes interminables pour dévoiler ses cuisses pâles.

- Je vous rappelle que je ne sais que ce qui se colporte dans nos couloirs, et que nous avons rapporté dès le premier matin, aux deux Inspectrices en charge de l'enquête, fit-elle. En fait, c'est toujours aussi peu de choses, M. Ilian Waldenheim ! Il y a eu la répétition, à laquelle votre fils n'a pas assisté, puis ils se sont tous les deux retirés. On ne les a plus revus ensuite ! Mariée à un natif d'ici, Madaryne n'avait pas besoin de badge pour aller et venir. En revanche, celui de notre chef d'orchestre a été utilisé vers trois heures du matin.

- Peu après le moment du crash d'Algie, murmura Albator pour lui-même. Ils auraient donc attendu d'être sûrs pour filer…

- La caméra du poste de sortie a filmé le véhicule de location de Mulgastyr, vitres teintées, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Shum, jeta Albator en se retirant.

- On dirait que tu te fais à l'idée de… glissa Warius, alors qu'ils retournaient vers le parking souterrain. Tu me surprends, tu martelais presque tout le contraire il y a seulement quelques jours ! Et si l'éclair de souvenirs d'Algie est vrai…

- Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas, pour Algie, justement ! Mais tout converge tant vers ce coup de folie et la fuite avec un amour jamais oublié… J'ai tellement cru qu'on tenait une piste, mais les faits concrets me reviennent toujours en pleine tête… Je ne parviens pas à y croire, mais tout indique que ce cauchemar, comme tu l'as qualifié la première fois, est réel !

- Mady aurait vraiment pu commettre cette folie ? Tu la connais pourtant !

- Oui, j'estime infiniment Madaryne, et je n'arrive pas à envisager un instant qu'elle aurait laissé ses enfants derrière elle. Alguérande et elle semblaient amoureux comme aux premiers jours. Pourquoi faut-il que la réalité soit si froide et cruelle ? Qui sait, elle se manifestera peut-être un prochain jour, avec des exigences… Peut-être que ça permettrait enfin d'y voir plus clair ! ?

Et le grand brun balafré eut un profond soupir résigné.

_(*) fin de chapitre retravaillée entre Albator et Warius, grâce aux conseils d'Homnorak, une autre copine de fanfic !_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Vraiment pas rassuré, le second de l'_Indomptable_ s'était rendu au centre hospitalier rencontrer le Doc du cuirassé.

- Notre colonel ne va pas bien ? Tu vas me le confirmer, Surlis ? Tu ne m'apprendras rien, sans trahir le secret médical !

- C'est plus compliqué, soupira le Doc Mécanoïde. Il n'aurait effectivement jamais dû repartir en mission… Il souffre encore de la commotion, son corps est couvert d'ecchymoses, et bien qu'il n'ait aucune lésion interne vraiment grave, son organisme a été sérieusement éprouvé par l'accident. Si l'on me demandait mon avis, je le renverrais à l'hôpital illico… Mais Hurmonde le veut ici !

- Je ne pense pas que le général puisse passer outre ton avis médical ! gronda Gander, presque furieusement. Et ce n'est pas uniquement physiquement qu'il ne va pas bien !

- Je l'ai constaté, même d'ici, reconnut le Doc de l'_Indomptable_, sombre, la mine préoccupée.

- Toi, tu t'es connecté à nos communications internes !

- Et même à la fréquence privée entre Algie et toi, avoua encore Surlis.

- Tu es le Médecin-Chef sur cette mission, tu as tous pouvoirs. Tu as donc entendu ?

- Toshiro m'a également ouvert le canal de communication de son appartement, poursuivit le Mécanoïde. Je ne perds rien des cauchemars de son sommeil qui ne le repose nullement. Il commence d'ailleurs sérieusement à confondre illusions et réalité ! C'est bien ce que tu essayes de me faire dire depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, Gander ?

Gander inclina positivement la tête.

- La mémoire lui revient pour la nuit de l'accident, mais pas dans le bon sens ! Il est matériellement impossible que Madaryne se soit trouvée dans la voiture, puisqu'elle se trouvait au centre polyculturel. Elle n'avait pas de badge mais la puce de sa carte de présence la situe dans son appartement jusqu'au moment de sa fuite !

- Les experts ont bien relevé des traces d'elle sur le siège passager, mais cela n'a rien de surprenant, poursuivit Surlis, puisqu'elle y prenait régulièrement place ! Même Albator commence à se rallier à l'opinion générale, n'ayant plus guère d'arguments pour étayer une paranoïaque thèse de complot. D'ailleurs, qui en voudrait à Madaryne ? Et même à Alguérande, sur Terre, chez lui, il n'a vraiment aucun ennemi !

- Que vas-tu faire ? conclut le second de l'_Indomptable_. Tu laisses Alguérande à son poste, même s'il n'est plus à même de l'assumer ?

- Pour le moment, il fonctionne encore. Il ne menace en rien la bonne marche du cuirassé. Et si la Mouche se pointait, il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose !

- Le _Mégalodon_ est en approche, avertit Toshiro. Antie (*) vient soutenir son petit frère !

Et les deux Mécanoïdes eurent le même soupir de soulagement, avant d'avoir un irrépréhensible gloussement.

- Antie ! ? Il va détester !

* * *

Son _Mégalodon_ volant à tribord du cuirassé Militaire, Anténor avait rejoint ce dernier en navette, allant droit à l'appartement de son cadet.

- Tu as une mine de déterré !

- Toujours aussi sympa, toi, marmonna Alguérande. Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu me tirais dessus ou me faisais défoncer le crâne…

- Et toi, tu es aussi hilarant que moi, maugréa Anténor. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas eu une entière nuit de sommeil ?

- Depuis l'accident, admit Alguérande alors que son aîné borgne et balafré remplissait deux verres de grenadine. La nuit, les mauvais rêves m'assaillent et la journée ce sont les migraines à répétition.

- Tu devrais être à te reposer au lieu de courir la mer d'étoiles à la recherche d'une Mouche ! D'ailleurs, je te signale que la _Mandragore_ de Syrance Mulgrauth a été repérée du côté des Écumes de Joyd et là tu lui tournes le dos !

- Je ne cherche pas la Renégate. Je vais au Sanctuaire d'Amarance.

- C'est qui ?

- Une Doppelganger. Ce serait toujours ça d'opposer ses propres frappes à Shernolpe !

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais ce qui serait vraiment utile concerne le pouvoir de régénération du cuirassé végétal !

- Je sais… soupira Alguérande, presque effondré dans son fauteuil, le regard vague.

Il se ranima néanmoins un instant.

- Content que tu sois là, Antie !

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Anténor.

- Une idée de Toshiro.

- Lui, il a de la chance d'être confiné dans sa colonne d'ordinateur !

- J'aime bien sa trouvaille.

- Toi, tu as de la chance d'être à ramasser à la petite cuillère, sinon je t'en aurais collé une !

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir retourner à ton bord ! grinça Alguérande.

- Certain ! gloussa Anténor ce qui ne fit que se renfrogner davantage son cadet.

_(*) Merci, copine Homnorak )_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_ Malgré la pluie qui noyait le paysage et inondait le sol, Alguérande conduisait littéralement pied au plancher._

_ - Détends-toi, Mady, nous serons au château dans moins d'une heure._

_ - Je te fais entière confiance, mon amour !_

_ Rassurée, Madaryne ferma les yeux, épuisée par les intensives répétitions des derniers jours._

_ Les coups de klaxon l'avaient tirée du sommeil._

_ - Que… ?_

_ - Un conducteur fantôme, siffla Alguérande en désignant la paire de phares, devant eux, en plein sur leur trajectoire._

_ D'un brusque coup de volant, Alguérande se déporta sur la bande de gauche, frôlant dangereusement le rail de sécurité, mais le véhicule l'imita._

_ - Il est suicidaire, glapit Madaryne._

_ - Non, peut-être pas, gronda Alguérande. C'est un…_

_ Dans un soudain silence, la voiture de course traversa l'hologramme qui se dressait au milieu de la route tandis que les roues n'avaient plus de prise sur le sol détrempé. Le pare-brise vola en éclats à l'instant de toucher les premiers rochers._

_ Un autre choc eut lieu, plus sec, plus brutal._

_ « Un hologramme de reflet… C'étaient nos phares dont on voyait l'écho… »._

_ Madaryne avait du mal à croire que l'habitacle du bolide était demeuré pratiquement intact. Elle était courbaturée comme après des heures intensives de sport mais la douleur lui prouvait qu'elle était vivante, et trempée. Ses paumes étaient rouges de sang mais elle ne parvenait pas à localiser les blessures._

_ - Alguérande… Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Secoue-toi !_

_ Ensanglanté, le jeune homme avait davantage souffert lors du crash. Inconscient, il ne réagissait ni à ses cris ni à ses secousses._

_ Deux véhicules s'étaient rangés derrière l'épave du bolide qui s'était fracassé contre les rochers et des ombres s'étaient approchées. Madaryne ne songea pas un instant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'âmes charitables, les voitures surgies de nulle part._

_ La portière ouverte à la volée, elle fut brutalement extraite du véhicule accidenté. Cagoulés, ses agresseurs n'eurent pas un mot, se contentant de lui entraver les mains avec du ruban adhésif. Avant qu'on ne l'aveugle, elle aperçut le quatrième larron qui se dirigeait vers le bolide, côté conducteur, une seringue à la main._

* * *

Depuis son arrivée sur l'_Indomptable_, Anténor s'était installé dans la chambre voisine de celle de son frère, laissant ouverte la porte communicante.

Aussi, une fois de plus s'était-il levé quand ce dernier s'était agité plus que de raison.

- Maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi ces nuits ne te reposaient nullement… Réveille-toi, Alguérande !

Son cadet émergea, mais son regard indiquait qu'il demeurait dans ses songes qui l'avaient tant bouleversé.

- Que s'est-il passé, Algie ? Tu as de nouveau rêvé de l'accident ?

- Oui, comme si j'en avais été spectateur, souffla Alguérande. Ce miroir géant a complètement trompé mes sens, les freins se sont bloqués bien plus que de raison… Cette injection, elle devait effacer mes souvenirs, la présence de Madaryne qu'ils ont emmenée !

- Qui ?

- Si seulement je le savais ! Papa a toujours eu raison. Il savait que jamais elle ne nous aurait abandonnés !

- Tu as pourtant été bien virulent envers elle, remarqua Anténor tandis que son cadet buvait le verre d'eau qui lui avait apporté.

- C'était le plan, il fallait que tous y croient, avoua alors Alguérande.

- De quoi ? !

- Cet accident, l'enlèvement, c'était si bien planifié. Cela imposait de multiples complicités. Et notre père est l'être le plus méfiant que je connaisse ! Si nous étions observés, sur écoute, je devais rejeter rageusement Madaryne !

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Algie ?

Alguérande leva les yeux sur son aîné.

- Notre père m'a demandé de lui faire une confiance aveugle. Je venais juste de me réveiller à la clinique. Je n'ai rien compris, mais je lui ai obéi, pour retrouver et sauver celle que j'aime plus que tout !

- Tu me rassures. Je me suis tellement inquiété de ce prétendu rejet ! Nous nous sommes tous fait un sang d'encre !

- Et ce n'est pas fini, gémit Alguérande. Madaryne a totalement disparu et impossible de découvrir quoi que ce soit !

- On va y arriver, assura Anténor en réconfortant son cadet.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Surlis déposa un mug de café devant Anténor.

- Vous, jeune homme, vous avez de la chance que les Mécanoïdes n'aient aucuns besoins vitaux. J'en connais beaucoup qui auraient très mal pris d'être réveillés aux premières minutes de l'aube chronologique du bord ! Mon colonel a pu se rendormir après ce énième cauchemar ?

- J'ai dilué un somnifère dans son verre de lait. Il dort comme un bébé !

- Vous êtes redoutable ! Et pas très réglo, remarqua le Doc de l'_Indomptable_.

- Il faut effectivement ruser avec ce fou furieux d'Algie, rétorqua légèrement Anténor, pas contrit pour un sou !

- En matière de folie, vous le valez largement, capitaine Kodal ! Mais il est effectivement préférable qu'Alguérande se repose, même si c'est sous médoc. Il aura bien le temps de rester éveillé par la suite ! Que me vouliez-vous, Antie ?

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini, avec ce diminutif ? ! Ça me fait penser à une fourmi ou un protestataire tout azimut !

- Trop amusant. Notre ordinateur principal a eu un éclair génial.

- Hilarant…

Anténor but quelques gorgées de son café très sucré et grignota un bout de son petit pain au beurre de cacahuète que Surlis avait demandé avec la boisson.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi, Anténor ? répéta le Mécanoïde.

- Effacer sa mémoire d'une injonction, c'est possible ?

- Rien de plus simple. Ce ne sont pas les produits qui manquent !

- Mais…

- Avec les premiers soins, les prises de sang et entre autres les examens toxicologiques ont été les actes de l'équipe médicale d'urgence arrivée sur place. Rien d'anormal n'a été trouvé dans les analyses. Pour un composé chimique disparaissant après seulement quelques minutes, la liste se rétrécit déjà. En plus du traumatisme de la commotion, le contenu de cette seringue expliquerait l'amnésie… Sauf si…

- Finissez votre phrase, Doc. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une hallucination, au sein même d'un cauchemar ! compléta Anténor. C'est bien cela, Surlis ?

Le Médecin-Chef inclina positivement la tête.

- Alguérande a été sérieusement secoué, la commotion a fait quelques dégâts bénins mais qui lui pourrissent la vie : migraine, instants d'absence, et le fait qu'il passe d'un sentiment extrême à l'autre.

- Ce dernier point est très habituel !

- J'évoquais le plan, ou pseudo tel, entre votre père et lui. D'abord, Alguérande voue son épouse en fuite aux gémonies, ensuite il lui réaffirme un amour éternel !

Surlis but à la paille un peu de liquide lubrifiant de couleur verte évoquant la menthe dont il avait aussi la saveur.

- Je suppose que vous avez contacté votre père, avant de venir me tirer de mes mises à jour ? Vous savez donc déjà ce qu'il en est de cette nouvelle histoire ?

- Il a confirmé. Une intuition, à laquelle il s'est raccroché comme un fou pour croire au mariage de son fils préféré !

- Je vois, mais ça n'aide en rien dans la disparition de Madaryne ! Car on en revient toujours à l'interrogation première : qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à cette jeune femme, ou à son époux à travers elle ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Anténor.

* * *

Même si elle n'avait plus besoin d'être dirigée, c'étaient pour de toutes autres raisons que Madaryne appréciait la présence de Mulgastyr dans la réplique en miniature de l'amphithéâtre musical dans lequel elle se produisait pour un seul spectateur.

Les doigts réputés magiques de la pianiste virtuose couraient sur les touches blanches et noires du piano à queue, de la meilleure marque qui soit, et entièrement recouvert de feuilles d'or, son acoustique travaillée par quelques gadgets électroniques pour compenser le luxe parasiteur de résonnance de l'instrument.

Parvenue au bout de la partition imposée et qu'elle avait travaillée des jours durant, Madaryne se leva dans le doux bruissement de sa longue robe framboise constellée de pierres précieuses qui dégageaient ses épaules et sa gorge qui avait été parée d'un démesuré saphir.

- Je suis là pour votre plaisir, Monsieur, récita-t-elle docilement.

Guelmond Tarkensaff applaudit à tout rompre, ravi comme un enfant.

- Somptueux, ma beauté. Mais je n'en doutais pas. Tu es la meilleure, et je ne veux que cela dans ma collection ! Et continue de me régaler, sinon je ferai immédiatement assassiner ton mari !

- Sans cette menace, je ne serais pas si docile, murmura Madaryne entre ses dents.

Et elle se serra contre Mulgastyr en quête de réconfort dans leur prison qui était tout sauf dorée en dépit des apparences.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues beaucoup trop fardées qui la faisaient ressembler à une poupée, ce qui résumait bien sa situation de captive.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Bien que sonné, Alguérande n'en continuait pas moins de rêver.

_Les répétitions terminées, Alguérande et Madaryne avaient pris congé de Mulgastyr et étaient allés au parking souterrain où se trouvait la bombe roulante du jeune homme._

_ - Ramène-nous à la maison, les enfants me manquent trop ! pria-t-elle alors qu'il claquait la portière une fois qu'elle fut assise._

_ - Je vais même voler, sourit-il._

_ Malgré la pluie qui noyait le paysage et inondait le sol, Alguérande conduisait littéralement pied au plancher._

_ - Détends-toi, Mady, nous serons au château dans moins d'une heure._

_ - Je te fais entière confiance, mon amour !_

_ Rassurée, Madaryne ferma les yeux, épuisée par les intensives répétitions des derniers jours._

_ Les coups de klaxon l'avaient tirée du sommeil._

_ - Que… ?_

_ - Un conducteur fantôme, siffla Alguérande en désignant la paire de phares, devant eux, en plein sur leur trajectoire._

_ D'un brusque coup de volant, Alguérande se déporta sur la bande de gauche, frôlant dangereusement le rail de sécurité, mais le véhicule l'imita._

_ - Il est suicidaire, glapit Madaryne._

_ - Non, peut-être pas, gronda Alguérande. C'est un…_

_ Dans un soudain silence, la voiture de course traversa l'hologramme qui se dressait au milieu de la route tandis que les roues n'avaient plus de prise sur le sol détrempé. Le pare-brise vola en éclats à l'instant de toucher les premiers rochers._

_ Un autre choc eut lieu, plus sec, plus brutal._

_ Il faisait chaud et sec. Après avoir été trempé des heures durant, c'était une douce sensation. Alguérande ne ressentait plus le moindre mal. Au contraire, son corps était enfin détendu, léger._

_ La nuit noire avait cédé le pas à un environnement immaculé qui reposait l'esprit. Il gémit néanmoins entre ses lèvres écorchées._

_ - Tu es à la clinique la plus proche du lieu de ton accident, détends-toi, Algie, murmura une voix apaisante et familière, venue de très loin._

_ - Je ne comprends pas, papa… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi je suis ici ?_

_ - Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Pour une raison inconnue, tu as quitté la route en plein tournant… Le temps était épouvantable et j'imagine que tu roulais à pleine vitesse – au vu de l'état de ton bolide c'est même une évidence… C'est un autre conducteur qui a appelé les secours. Comment tu te sens ?_

_ - Mal, souffla le jeune homme. Je vais avoir du mal à rassurer Mady…_

_ Albator serra fortement le poignet foulé de son fils à la chevelure fauve._

_ - Algie, il faut que je te parle… Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?_

_ - Oui, entièrement. Depuis toujours. Pourquoi ?_

_ - Ecoute-moi attentivement. Nous avons peu de temps. Tu vas me prendre pour plus cinglé que jamais, mais tu me jugeras un autre jour, d'accord ?_

_ Bien que n'y comprenant rien, Alguérande obéit._

* * *

- Dis donc, toi, depuis quand tu drogues mes boissons ? grinça Alguérande en sortant de la douche.

- Histoire d'avoir les coudées franches. Et tu es légèrement mêle-tout, on n'a jamais la paix pour discuter quand tu es dans les parages.

Alguérande finit de s'habiller.

- Tu es toujours là à mes réveils. Ça doit te gonfler de me veiller ainsi ?

- Je suis ton grand frère ! Et j'ai décidé de prendre ce rôle au sérieux, bien que tu sois incontrôlable au quotidien !

- Je me suis souvenu de presque tout, reprit Alguérande, sombre. Il me reste malgré tout quelques lacunes. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que ces inconnus enlevaient Madaryne…

- Oui, on t'a fait une piqure pour effacer tes souvenirs ! Ils auraient parlé ?

- Je crois… Mais ma mémoire ne s'est pas encore ranimée…

- Tu sais l'essentiel, assura Anténor, sincère et rassuré. Il va falloir faire ce rapport aux jumelles Inspectrices, elles sauront mieux diriger les investigations, c'est leur boulot !

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'enverrai cet ajout de témoignage, ensuite j'irai au Sanctuaire d'Amarance quémander son aide !

- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider là. Je ne ressens plus rien des pouvoirs que j'ai eu face à Shernolpe. Je suis redevenu entièrement normal !

- Ouais, façon de parler !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'Alguérande mettait les pieds au Sanctuaire d'Amarance, la Doppelganger avec laquelle il avait mené plus d'un combat.

- Amarance, je suis enfin arrivé ! J'ai été un peu retardé par mes démons, pour changer… Tu boudes ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit, réalisant que le Sanctuaire était silencieux, que les fleurs s'étiolaient, et il pouvait presque voir un nuage ténébreux au-dessus du temple central.

- J'ai cru que mes sens me trompaient, que je délirais comme trop souvent depuis l'accident. Antie n'a plus de sensation de ses pouvoirs, et les miens sont par trop exacerbés, je n'arrive plus à leur faire confiance…

Alguérande déploya ses ailes de Dragon, non sans efforts, ce qui le laissa le souffle court, légèrement vacillant sur ses jambes.

- Fichu accident, arrivé au pire moment, en plus de me priver de la moitié de mon cœur, comment je vais bien pouvoir affronter la Mouche dans ces conditions ! ?

Mais accélérant ses foulées, Alguérande se précipita vers le temple, passa sous les arcades.

- Amarance !

Et une terrible appréhension serra le cœur du jeune homme.

- Je déteste avoir raison…

Larmes aux yeux, Alguérande s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie d'Amarance.

Les javelots qui l'avaient transpercée ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance, incapable de concentrer son immortalité pour se soigner.

- Un crime signé… Oh, ma pauvre amie… On dirait que je t'ai menée à ta perte en faisant appel à nos liens passés pour aller affronter cette monstruosité insecte !

Abattu, désespéré même, Alguérande s'assit sur le dallage glacé, serrant le cadavre de la Doppelganger contre lui, la berçant.

- Si tu n'étais pas prête à me suivre, une fois de plus, Shernolpe ne s'en serait jamais prise à toi ! Pardonne-moi, je ne suis qu'un Humain, je n'ai pas réalisé la portée de mes actes !

A travers ses larmes, Alguérande distingua une silhouette trop bien connue qui se matérialisait : Shernolpe la déesse Mouche.

* * *

Prévenu que sa visiteuse était arrivée, Guelmond Tarkensaff était allé l'attendre dans sa bibliothèque, le temps qu'on la lui amène via le labyrinthe de son Bunker.

- Inspectrice Ortak, bienvenue !

Tylle Ortak salua respectueusement l'infirme.

- Du nouveau, que tu prennes ces risques ? siffla l'agoraphobe. Je ne veux aucun lien entre la prétendue fuite de Madaryne Von Erback Waldenheim et moi !

- Il s'agit justement de votre témoin gênant, ce Waldenheim justement !

- Le père remue ciel et terre, et je devrais peut-être prochainement lui arranger également un « accident ». Mais là, je suppose que tu parles de cet importun d'Alguérande Waldenheim ?

La jeune femme inclina positivement la tête.

- En réalité, il n'a jamais douté de la fidélité et de l'amour de sa femme. Il s'est effacé pour permettre à son père de jouer les détectives amateurs. Mais, bien que la mémoire lui soit en presque totalité revenue, il ne peut faire le lien. Je tenais malgré tout à vous en avertir

- Oui, c'est important, approuva Guelmond en agitant ses flasques bajoues roses. Mais là, ce jeune homme qui ne mérite absolument pas cette virtuose, est hors d'atteinte, quoi que j'aie prétendu pour la faire obéir ! Mais j'ai tellement d'antennes, dans tous les domaines… Continue de me le surveiller, Tylle. S'il revenait par ici, trouve une solution pour l'arrêter, définitivement, je t'en donnerais à nouveau tous les moyens !

- A vos ordres !

- Nous sommes les meilleurs, chacun dans notre branche, se réjouit le milliardaire. Tu veilles depuis toujours sur ma collection, tu me protèges.

- Mais, c'est bien normal ! J'espère ne pas avoir à revenir pour de désagréables nouvelles ! Un nouveau concert pour te divertir ce soir ?

- Oui. J'ai offert une robe en lamé or à cette beauté de Madaryne. Elle sera à jamais à moi, et je compte bien en profiter encore longtemps !

Et en se frottant les mains, Guelmond dirigea son fauteuil roulant hors de la bibliothèque.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Balayé comme un fétu de paille, Alguérande avait valdingué à travers toute la salle de méditation où Amarance avait rendu son dernier soupir, heurté plusieurs colonnes puis un mur, ce qui lui avait voir trente-six chandelles.

_ Un quatrième larron s'était dirigé vers le bolide réduit à l'état d'épave, côté conducteur, une seringue à la main._

_ L'aiguille s'était enfoncée dans le cou d'Alguérande à demi inconscient, envoyant le liquide bleuâtre dans son organisme._

_ - Il est out, c'est bon ! murmura l'agresseur._

_ - Tout est donc bien. Tarkensaff sera satisfait !_

_ Les comparses battant en retraite, regagnant les véhicules dont celui où se trouvait Madaryne, Alguérande perdit complètement connaissance, tout s'effaçant de sa mémoire dans le sillage._

- Merci, Shernolpe ! Je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur électrochoc que ces nouveaux traumatismes.

- De quoi ? Qu'importe, il n'est que temps que je te détruise ! Tu as perdu ta meilleure alliée, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela !

- Amarance était innocente !

- Non, c'était ton amie, ta comparse, je me suis régalée ! triompha la Mouche. Et les traits de mes pattes étaient empoisonnés, j'aurais dû le faire quand je t'ai transpercé ce bébé blond et toi ! J'ai adoré la voir convulsé dans l'agonie, ce fut long. Et jusqu'au bout elle ne songeait qu'à pouvoir se régénérer pour pouvoir t'accueillir et partir en guerre avec toi.

- Tu es monstrueuse !

- Oui, je suis telle que tu m'as décrite depuis le premier jour : je suis une monstruosité ! Et c'est bien ce qui me caractérise, j'en suis fière ! Je suis une déesse. Comment pourrais-je bien avoir le moindre sentiment ou empathie pour tous ces obstacles sur ma route ! Je dégage le passage, c'est tout ! Et c'est un chemin qui me mène vers toi, Alguérande ! J'aurais dû te balayer dès que j'ai tronçonné cet Arbre de Vie !

- Oui, une erreur récurrente de mes ennemis. Ça m'a toujours permis de m'en sortir ! Dommage pour toi, insecte !

- Toi et tes bravades stériles, je suis étonnée que tous ceux avant moi s'y soient laissé prendre, au point que tu les défasses dans la foulée ! Ils devaient vraiment être minables !

- Moins que celui qui a voulu faire de la femme de ma vie son petit objet instrumental ! J'ai failli tout gober ! Sans mon père… Et cette injection, on en aurait peut-être trouvé une trace si on avait suggéré quoi chercher sur moi… Oh, tout est si compliqué, confus…

D'un nouveau battement d'ailes, Shernolpe balaya Alguérande d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

- Là, je vais avoir du mal… souffla le jeune homme avant de s'évanouir.

- Comme si tu avais eu la moindre chance ! se réjouit Shernolpe. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à te vaporiser d'un flux acide de ma trompe !

Shernolpe s'agita de contentement, battit à nouveau des ailes, raidissant sa trompe pour frapper et projeter un jet dévastateur.

* * *

- Ma roue de paon m'est revenue. Je n'ai pas compris, mais je me suis précipité. J'ai stoppé cette horrible insectoïde… Je l'ai faite à nouveau battre en retraite, mais ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter… Elle reviendra…

- Merci, Anténor !

- A ton service. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, hormis sur la passerelle de mon _Mégalodon _!

- Tu m'as ramené sur l'_Indomptable_…

- Il semble que ton Sanctuaire n'en soit plus un.

- Oui, mon amie est morte…

- Je suis désolé. Et ensuite ?

- Quoi ?

Anténor se raidit dans toute son attitude, poings sur les hanches, dominant son cadet buvant son lait.

Alguérande reposa soudain le verre sur la table la plus proche, suspicieux.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de solution pour la régénération du cuirassé végétal de Syrance Mulgrauth… Je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir…

Alguérande frémit !

- Allons voir ta jeune araignée, elle m'a rendu mes jambes, elle peut sûrement plus depuis tout ce temps où elle a grandi !

Anténor sourit.

- A tes ordres, colonel !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

- Toi, je t'ai connu de meilleur poil… Quoique !

Mais Warius ne plaisanta pas plus longtemps envers son ami de longue date.

- Des nouvelles, c'est ça ? Et pas des bonnes, j'imagine ! Il est arrivé quelque chose aux gamins, ou bien ce sont les Inspectrices qui t'ont contacté ?

- Les garçons, ça va. Anténor m'a effectivement appelé. Comme si la disparition de Madaryne n'avait pas suffi à complètement démoraliser Algie, la Mouche a refait son apparition au pire moment possible ! Vu son état, Algie n'était pas en mesure de jouer sa chance. Heureusement, une infime partie des pouvoirs d'Antie lui sont revenus juste à temps pour sauver la mise à son cadet.

- Antie ?

- Oui, il déteste ce diminutif d'où le fait qu'on ne va pas se retenir de l'utiliser !

- Et c'est tout ce qu'a dit Anténor ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est déjà amplement suffisant ? ! grinça Albator. Et, non, il ne s'est pas arrêté là… Il semble que tous les souvenirs d'Alguérande lui soient revenus, même si certains détails tendent un peu trop vers le mélodramatique.

Warius fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami faisait tout sauf se réjouir des informations après leur manque cruel depuis des semaines !

- Accouche ! pria-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

- Tarkensaff.

- C'est où ?

- A quelques kilomètres d'ici, lâcha alors Albator. Mais c'est surtout le nom du propriétaire de ce Bunker. Un collectionneur acharné, de tout ce qui est illégal de détenir généralement… Et un fou de musique.

- Quoi ? Il aurait enlevé Madaryne et son chef d'orchestre pour son plaisir personnel ? sursauta de fait Warius. Folie pure !

- Si tu avais seulement idée de tout ce que l'on peut se procurer avec de l'argent… gronda Albator, sombre.

- J'ai beau être à l'aise et permis à mes enfants de s'installer confortablement à leurs débuts hors du nid, je ne vis pas dans un château. Et je suis certain qu'aucun de vous ne se lance dans des entreprises illicites ou qui ferait du mal à autrui ! Ce Tarkensaff… ?

- Je ne le connais pas. En fait, personne ne peut se targuer de vraiment savoir quelque chose à son sujet ! Mais il a tout à fait les moyens de monter une combine pour kidnapper deux artistes renommés, sans laisser de traces quasi, et en s'offrant toutes les complicités nécessaires, à tous les niveaux pour verrouiller l'enquête.

- Oui, ce n'était pas loin de fonctionner. Sans ta foi absolue en ta belle-fille, tout le monde aurait cru qu'elle avait fui avec son vieil amant ! En fait, le plan de ce Tarkensaff n'était pas si idiot que cela à la réflexion !

- Nous n'aurions jamais gobé une telle bassesse ou déraison, de la part de Madaryne. Algie et elle en ont trop vu, leurs enfants ont un chromosome doré. Ils sont unis de la plus profonde façon possible ! Madaryne a eu un jour très peur et est effectivement partie avec Alveyron… Elle a fini par accepter la nature si particulière qui était pourtant né pour la douceur et la paix, et qui est au final un guerrier redoutable !

Warius se frotta les mains.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On prend d'assaut ce Bunker ?

- Impossible…

- Quoi ! Toi qui as investi des cuirassés et décimé leur équipage, une forteresse terrestre te ferait peur ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Warius

- Dans la mer d'étoiles, je ne suis aucune règle. Sur Terre, c'est différent. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, juste les délires d'un homme désespéré d'avoir perdu la moitié de son cœur… Quant au Bunker, voilà quarante ans qu'il résiste aux paparazzis et autres curieux ! Crois-moi, il y a là-bas plus de gardes privés et de caméras et autres détecteurs et pièges que sur un cuirassé de guerre ! Pas un rongeur ne pourrait s'infiltrer, et je suis un peu plus gros qu'un rat !

- Nous, rectifia plus doucement Warius. Tu veux dire que tu vas utiliser la voie légale ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autre option, même si je le répète il n'y a aucun argument pour provoquer une fouille des lieux. Et depuis le temps, ce ne sont pas non plus les caches qui doivent manquer… Je tente donc une approche normale, dans un premier temps.

- Tu vas appeler les Inspectrices Ortak ?

- Je vais à leur commissariat, je préfère leur parler directement. Attends-moi ici, là ta présence n'est pas nécessaire.

- Sans compter qu'elles ne me laisseraient pas assister à l'entretien, je suis un étranger à la famille. Il vaut mieux que je ne te complique pas la tâche !

- Merci, Warius, pour tout, sourit Albator en se levant pour quitter les lieux.

* * *

Guelmond Tarkensaff avait pris l'appel dès qu'on lui avait apporté son téléphone. Il avait ensuite porté son attention sur Chérole la cheffe de sa garde privée.

- Tylle Ortak veille au grain. Il n'est que temps de se débarrasser de ce fouineur de Pirate ! Action, Chérole !

- Mais c'est aussi Ilian Waldenheim, objecta cette dernière. Vous ne pouvez pas l'assassiner aussi impunément…

- Un cadavre est un cadavre ! Tu sais exactement ce que tu dois faire !

- A vos ordres, Monsieur.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Le second et le Médecin-Chef de l'_Indomptable_ s'étaient présentés à leur colonel, priant Anténor de rester alors qu'il avait voulu poliment se retirer.

- Alguérande, ton père est mort…

- Quoi, encore ! ?

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? tressaillit son aîné, passablement choqué. Après, c'est moi qui passe pour l'insensible de service !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé cette fois ? s'enquit paisiblement Alguérande en buvant son thé fruité.

- Il a fait une sortie de route avec sa voiture… renseigna Gander qui tirait toujours pour sa part une tête jusque par terre.

- Quoi, lui aussi ? persifla toujours Alguérande que ses trois interlocuteurs auraient aimé saisir par les revers de sa tunique d'uniforme pour le coller au mur !

- … Son véhicule a pris feu, embraya Surlis. Il ne reste pas grand-chose d'identifiable.

- Comme par hasard ! Aucune imagination de la part de Tarkensaff.

Anténor tressaillit.

- Mais pourquoi en es-tu si sûr que… ?

- Parce que, tout comme pour toi, Anténor, j'ai demandé aux troupes d'élite de la Reine Wylvéline de le protéger discrètement ! Heiligenstadt a beau être notre chez nous, ce n'est pas l'environnement habituel de notre père. C'est Tarkensaff qui est sur son territoire, je ne voulais pas lui laisser cet avantage face à notre père !

Le beeper de sa ceinture ayant émis une sonnerie, Alguérande s'était levé.

- Un appel urgent ! C'est privé, je le prends dans ma chambre !

- Mal embouché, marmonna Anténor entre ses dents. Je vais vraiment finir par t'en coller une !

* * *

- C'est quoi tous ces chauffards sur les voies rapides du coin ! ?

- Décidément, Albator, vous avez aussi mauvais caractère que votre fils ! Je parle d'Alguérande, pas de Pouchy qui est un doux agneau !

- Ma nouvelle voiture est bonne pour la casse. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour qu'on me casse mes jouets, j'y arrive très bien tout seul et ce depuis mes premiers pas !

La Sylvidre eut un léger soupir, résignée mais surtout soulagée que le grand brun balafré soit encore en état de râler !

- Je suis…

- Thrée, vous dirigiez le commando qui a libéré Anténor alors qu'on l'emmenait pour son exécution ! Comment avez-vous pu intervenir à aussi bon escient, aussi vite ?

- Quand nous avons su pour Tarkensaff, notre Reine relayant l'info venue de l'_Indomptable_, Pouchy voulant être tenu au courant du moindre indice, nous l'avons mis sur écoute. Nous ne relevons pas de la juridiction d'Heiligenstadt, ni celle de la Terre ou d'aucune autre planète ! Et nous avons surtout de remarquables télépathes parmi nous. Nous avons donc appris cette fois que ce truck devait dégager votre véhicule de la route pour faire croire à un nouvel accident.

- Oui, ça j'avais compris !

- Nous savions que vu le lieu choisi, il faudrait aux complices de Tarkensaff un moment pour rejoindre l'épave. On a donc eu tout le temps de vous sortir de là, de placer un corps récupéré en chemin dans une morgue, et de bouter nous-mêmes le feu avec des produits accélérant ce qui fait que ces comparses n'ont rien eu à voir !

- Ca, je ne m'en souviens pas, juste de m'être réveillé à l'arrière de votre camionnette.

Thrée fit la grimace.

- Je suis désolée, mais les vôtres doivent croire que vous y êtes bien resté, ainsi seulement Tarkensaff gobera tout !

- Ils n'y croiront pas mais joueront le jeu d'instinct, tout comme Algie m'a fait entière confiance sans rien comprendre. Et, merci, Thrée.

- Maintenant, vous devez rester ici. Je suis sur le point de vous obtenir une communication avec l'_Indomptable_, vous pourrez au moins rassurer ces deux garçons-là.

- Alguérande va devoir affronter une Mouche, il n'a vraiment pas à se préoccuper de moi. Et puis, j'ai déjà mes anges gardiens à ce qu'il semble ! remarqua Albator.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans sa prunelle marron.

- La présence dans le coin de vos commandos rend soudain l'envahissement du Bunker de Tarkensaff à nouveau d'actualité !

- Ordonnez, nous obéirons !

- Bien, approuva Albator. Reste plus qu'à organiser cela pour mettre fin au cauchemar !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A l'entrée d'Anténor, Truffy lui passa entre les jambes en crachant de colère, s'enfuyant à toutes pattes.

- Allons bon, qu'as-tu encore fait, Algie ? siffla le jeune homme borgne et balafré, à la chevelure aussi fauve que celle de son cadet qui avait consciencieusement saccagé une partie de son salon.

- C'est mon salon !

- Notre salon ! rectifia Anténor. Nous partageons cet appart, je te le rappelle !

- Non, j'ai fait déplacer tes affaires dans un des logements pour mes invités de marque à bord.

- Tu en as souvent ? grinça Anténor.

- Plus de fois que je ne le souhaiterais et la plupart du temps ils s'invitent d'eux-mêmes ! persifla à son tour son cadet.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, vu que tu es incapable de le faire. Figure-toi que je commence à en avoir marre de veiller sur toi à tout bout de champs, je n'ai pas signé pour ça !

- A d'autres, ironisa Alguérande, échevelé après le massacre de la déco de son lieu de repos, les poings sur les hanches, tu es devenu accro à la famille, et tu ne pourras plus jamais décrocher ! Et moi, je fais ce que veux dans mon intérieur !

- Du moment que dans ta fureur tu ne transperces pas les épaisseurs de coques, provoquant une dépressurisation, et dans la foulée la mort à tous à ce bord !

Alguérande parut sur le point de répliquer avec virulence, mais il se ravisa, sombre et triste soudain.

- Comme si j'en avais encore le pouvoir, soupira-t-il. Mais entre la perforation dont Pouchy et moi avons été victimes, puis l'accident de voiture, je suis quasi hors d'état d'attraper une simple et vraie mouche avec une paire de baguettes ! Alors ne parlons pas de ces combats surnaturels, contre une déesse…

Alguérande se laissa tomber sur un siège.

- Cette Mouche ne paraît guère effrayante, hormis sa taille. Et ses pouvoirs ont eu beau venir à bout de Pouchy et de moi, elle n'est pas plus puissante qu'un autre de mes adversaires, tous ceux que j'ai eu depuis presque vingt ans… Mais ma blessure et les traumatismes m'ont fragilisé à un point inimaginable, et je ne suis qu'un fantoche insignifiant face à Shernolpe, ce qu'elle n'ignore pas, et en profite à chacun de nos rencontres où je suis impuissant face à elle !

- Quoi, c'est juste « ça » qui te fais saccager ton propre salon ? Tu es vraiment frappadingue !

- Shernolpe est une menace, sa fille la Renégate encore plus. Et je ne peux rien au vu de mon piètre état physique… Arriver à déployer mes ailes de Dragon m'épuise jusqu'à la défaillance… Ces combats ne sont plus pour moi, car je ne suis plus à la hauteur. Je viens de l'accepter…

- En tout dégommant dans ton salon ?

- Oui. Au moins ces objets et meubles, je peux en faire de la charpie… Tandis que la Mouche…

- Je comprends, mais tu as toujours accompli des miracles. Alveyron et tous tes proches me l'ont rabâché. Je pensais qu'ils étaient justes en adoration devant toi… Mais, par expérience, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Et puis, mes ailes de paon, c'était inimaginable, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en faire, admit Anténor. Mes pouvoirs, soi-disant divins, vont et viennent sans que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, sans que je ne sache si j'y ai accès ou non… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'aider !

- Je ne te demande rien !

- Toi, je m'en fous. Mais notre père est plus fou de toi que moi. Et tu as surtout quatre petits gamins, ils ont besoin de leur père, ils dépendent encore tant de toi ! J'ai à protéger mes neveux, ils doivent encore pouvoir serrer dans leurs bras leur papa, très longtemps encore !

Anténor vit son cadet sourire, légèrement, apaisé, heureux même.

- Algie, je viens de proférer des horreurs sur toi ! Pourquoi… ?

- Parce que comme je l'avançais, grâce aussi au profond travail de Léllanya, tu es de la famille. Et tu ne laisseras jamais tomber personne, même le plus ingérable ou foldingue qui soit ! Merci, Anténor.

- Je ne…

- Nous serons bientôt au Sanctuaire d'Arandyll ta grande araignée, et de Guylette son unique petite.

- Oui, je pense avoir dopé sans vraiment le réaliser l'_Indomptable_ afin que nous parcourions toute cette distance… Je voulais juste t'aider… Je ne contrôle absolument pas mes pouvoirs, ou pseudos tels… Car en dépit de ce que j'ai déjà vécu, fait, je ne réalise pas que c'est moi… Je devrai parler à Guylette, c'est ça aussi, Alguérande ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Surlis doit encore ponctionner les relents d'infection de ma poitrine, suite à la perforation du javelot. Je ne suis pas capable de…

- J'y vais !

- Merci, Antie.

- Et toi, ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, sinon tu seras le premier que je vaporiserai une fois mes ailes de paon retrouvées !

Alguérande se contenta d'un léger sourire alors que son aîné se dématérialisait.

« Réussis, Anténor, il ne reste plus que toi ! », pria-t-il intensément.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

« Quand cette histoire sera finie, et qu'on s'en sera sortis en un seul morceau, je te ferai la tête au carré, Algie ! ».

Bougonnant, Anténor se releva, ayant piteusement fini son déplacement à plat ventre, le nez dans un sol qui ressemblait à une épaisse couche de cendres !

« Ce Sanctuaire n'a pas changé, sauf que je n'aperçois pas la Nef de fil de soie d'Arandyll. Je n'ai pas dû atterrir au bon endroit, manquait plus que ça ! ».

Anténor débarrassa ses vêtements du plus de poussière qu'il put.

- Arandyll ! Guylette ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Alguérande m'a dit que vous pouviez venir à mon appel !

Le jeune homme patienta ce qui lui parut être un long moment, mais rien ne vint troubler le silence de mort des lieux, que ce soit en son ou en apparition des Araignées Gardiennes.

« Je n'aime pas ça… Pourvu qu'elles n'aient pas subi le même sort qu'Amarance ! ».

Se concentrant, Anténor tenta de faire jaillir ses ailes de paon, mais rien ne surgit dans son dos.

« De toute façon, je doute qu'elles m'aient permis de voler… Manquait plus que ça ! ».

Et continuant de ronchonner, il se dirigea droit devant lui, songeant qu'il finirait bien par arriver quelque part !

« Algie, je te hais ! ».

La vision d'Arandyll, écroulée sur le dos, n'ayant plus le moindre de mouvement, fut ce qu'Anténor avait redouté de pire.

- Tu es… morte ? souffla-t-il. Comment est-ce que je pourrai bien annoncer cela à Alguérande ! ?

- Elle est décédée de vieillesse. Elle a donné ses dernières onces d'énergie pour moi.

Anténor pivota d'un bloc, par réflexe pistolet déjà à la main bien qu'il doute que cela ait grand effet sur une créature vivant dans un Sanctuaire !

Pourtant, celle qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui ne semblait pas particulièrement redoutable, trop inoffensive par contre !

Longue et fine, Humaine, son épiderme pâle tranchait avec la chevelure d'ébène qui l'enveloppait jusqu'aux cuisses et qui paraissait être la seule chose à couvrir son corps nu.

- Toi, tu n'étais pas là à ma dernière venue, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

- Ne tire pas trop vite de conclusions, fit la jeune femme au regard bleu glace. Tu es d'une précipitation, avec tant d'idées préconçues et une absolue mauvaise foi pour remettre en question tes prétendues certitudes justement !

- Comme accueil, j'ai connu plus chaleureux, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Parce que toi tu es modèle de délicatesse et de bienséance ? Laisse-moi rire, il n'y a pas plus ombrageux que toi ! Narcissique et sans concessions. Léllanya t'a peut-être changé, mais le fond demeurera sous le vernis de l'apprivoisement, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle !

La créature eut un petit gloussement.

- Tu me plais. Je te vois avec mes nouveaux yeux et j'apprécie !

- Je ne peux pas nier que c'est réciproque… J'ai eu quelques sauteries lors de sorties à Heiligenstadt mais là je commence à me sentir en manque !

- Et toujours direct. Ce n'est pas le romantisme qui t'étouffe !

- Je ne vais certainement pas t'offrir de bouquet de fleurs. J'aurais du mal, il n'y a pas le moindre végétal dans ce Sanctuaire ! J'ai assimilé quelques règles de vie en société ces derniers temps, mais rien ne changera le fait que j'obtiens ce que je veux !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

* * *

Alguérande reposa son verre de thé aux baies.

- Alors, elle est vêtue à présent ? grinça-t-il.

- Les membres d'équipage féminines lui ont trouvé des vêtements à sa taille. Elle ne semblait pas emballée de les enfiler, mais je suis sûr que tout lui va !

- Elle te fait un sacré effet ! pouffa Alguérande. Tu envisagerais de te caser, irréductible célibataire ?

- Pas mon genre. Je ne suis pas du genre que l'on attache. Mais je reconnais qu'elle est roulée comme une déesse. Elle cache bien sa nature profonde… Et cette apparence est bien plus avenante que l'autre, il faut bien l'avouer !

Anténor rit de bon cœur devant la mine interloquée de son cadet.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Antie ! rugit le colonel de l'I_ndomptable_. Dis-moi enfin qui j'ai accueilli à mon bord ? !

- Guylette.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Après avoir brièvement à nouveau salué sa nouvelle passagère, Alguérande était ressorti tout aussi vite de l'appartement pour visiteurs pour presque saisir son aîné par le collet.

- Tu as ramené une jeune Araignée à mon bord ! ?

- J'ignorais qui elle était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise son nom, hoqueta Anténor, la respiration presque coupée par le bras du colonel de l'_Indomptable_ qui lui comprimait la gorge ! Ensuite, je n'ai plus rien vu, et c'est elle qui m'a ramené ici… Je te l'ai dit, Alguérande : je ne contrôle absolument pas mes supposés pouvoirs ! Et tu m'as envoyé dans un désert où Arandyll était morte !

- Si je l'avais su et si j'avais été en condition de supporter de tels efforts, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Tu aimais cette grande araignée, elle t'avait aidé, en mal, mais vous étiez alliés et même amis à l'époque. Je suis désolé pour elle. Si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, je carboniserais ce Sanctuaire pour offrir de dignes funérailles à Arandyll, mais…

- Mais Guylette est bien vivante, il faut préserver son Nid ! Guylette est son nom d'Araignée. Dans notre monde, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Radjanga, en hommage à celle qui l'avait enfanté.

- J'ai du mal à voir le rapport, grinça Alguérande en relâchant son aîné avant qu'il ne perde tout souffle et ne puisse plus lui répondre !

- Aucune importance. Guylette, ou Radjanga, est une créature qui m'est précieuse, car j'appréciais infiniment Arandyll. Elle fut la première à me faire réaliser la dualité de ma personnalité, à me faire voir mon passé, et le tien dans le même temps en présence de Léllanya… Cette Araignée semblait monstrueuse au regard mais elle avait beaucoup plus d'humanité que bien des êtres que j'ai rencontré au fil de mes années de Pirates. Je la regretterai toujours.

- Je suis profondément désolé, fit alors Alguérande. Avoir des amitiés surnaturelles, c'est précieux et rare. Et que Guylette, ou Radjanga, t'ait choisi, est un cadeau dont elle t'a jugé digne ! Ne la laisse pas t'échapper !

- Elle m'a embrasé les sens, j'étais prêt à lui sauter dessus, puis elle a dit être une Araignée… Ça m'a refroidi… Mais elle est fascinante, j'avoue !

Finissant de masser sa gorge douloureuse et portant la marque des galons de la manche de son cadet, Anténor fronça les sourcils.

- Ce que tu viens de dire, Algie, c'était pétri de bon sens ! Je ne te connaissais pas ainsi… Tu me surprends, et pourtant après avoir étudié ton dossier Militaire pour te piéger et attirer notre père je pensais n'avoir rien laissé dans l'ombre pour mon plan, et je t'avais classé irrémédiablement dans les tarés irrécupérables !

- J'en ai autant à ton encontre !

Alguérande s'adossa au mur de l'autre côté de la coursive, aussi haletant que son aîné un instant plus tôt, bien que personne ne lui comprime la carotide.

- Algie !

- Plus ça va, plus je suis soigné et censé aller mieux, moins bien je me sens, souffla Alguérande, soudain pâle comme un mort et trempé de sueur. Je ne vais jamais y arriver, c'est bien au-delà de mes forces, ajouta-t-il avant de perdre connaissance et de s'écrouler.

Et Anténor n'eut que le temps de le rattraper.

* * *

- Surlis, c'est encore pire que dans vos prévisions, venez vous occuper de lui ! aboya Anténor dans son oreillette.

Radjanga se leva quand Anténor revint dans l'appartement.

- Tu m'avais caché l'état de ton cadet aux ailes de Dragon !

- Je te croyais omnipotente ?

- Je suis jeune née, Humainement parlant. Cela remonte à seulement quelques mois, soit quelques fractions de secondes de mon ancien temps de vie. Je n'ai pas perçu l'agonie d'Alguérande, pas plus que ton approche sinon j'aurais répondu à ton appel. Désormais, nous sommes connectés, je saurai venir à seulement une de tes pensées si tu m'y autorises ?

- Tu es trop compliquée pour moi… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à tes propos, et ce depuis que tu es apparue à moi complètement nue !

- Je t'ai scotché, non ?

- Tu m'as fait baver et même bander ! Mais j'ai appris des débuts d'éducation comme tu l'as fait remarquer, et je l'ai gardée dans mon pantalon. Bien que je me doute que si j'avais seulement osé te toucher, l'Araignée en toi m'aurait balayé !

- Qui sait… ?

Anténor déglutit le plus silencieusement possible bien qu'il ait la gorge complètement sèche !

- Quoi, tu… ?

- Mystère !

Radjanga resserra la ceinture de sa robe cerise, courte au possible, dévoilant ses jambes interminables et ses hautes bottes cuivrées à talons effilés de près d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Alguérande ne pourra jamais… Tu es le seul qui… Et il faut paralyser la régénération du cuirassé végétal de Syrance, et user d'une tapette géante pour sa déesse de mère.

- Tu as une solution ? Car nous, nous n'en avons plus aucune. Nous espérions… Enfin, tu étais le dernier espoir d'Algie qui là est dévoré de l'intérieur par les infections et est inconscient pour un temps indéterminé et certainement bien trop long pour qu'on s'en sorte !

- Mogoth.

- Allons bien, qui c'est encore ?

- Une Chenille. La spécialiste des cocons. Si elle ne peut vous aider, personne ne le pourra !

- Où est-elle ?

- Je vous guide.

- A tes ordres, ma belle mystérieuse ! gloussa Anténor. J'ai déjà pris le commandement de l'_Arcadia_, je peux faire de même avec l'_Indomptable _! J'adore pirater quand on ne me demande rien !

Anténor ricana, mais sans aucune joie.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Après avoir servi les deux tasses de thé, Warius avait pris place sur la terrasse auprès de Salmanille.

- Alors, d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il manigance, ton fantôme d'époux ? interrogea-t-il.

- Il faut absolument que Madaryne refasse surface, jeta Salmanille. Tarkensaff a joué un bien mauvais tour à toute la famille et ses enfants se languissent d'elle à un point inimaginable…

- Moi, c'est cet infâme personnage que je voudrais voir traîné devant les tribunaux ! ajouta Warius. Si seulement j'avais idée de ce qu'Albator a en tête, je pourrais lui prêter mainforte !

Salmanille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Moi, je ne sais toujours pas, alors tu n'as aucune chance d'arriver à le percer à jour quand il en a décidé autrement ! Il n'empêche que cet accident ne peut qu'être l'œuvre de Tarkensaff et j'espère qu'il s'en est sorti sans trop de soucis…

- S'il lui était vraiment arrivé quelque chose, Clio l'aurait perçu, assura Warius pour la réconforter. Et Alveyron adore son grand-père, il aurait aussi réagi si ces pirouettes s'étaient mal terminées !

- La seule caméra du coin a filmé de très loin, mais ce camion a intentionnellement percuté sa voiture, reprit Salmanille. En revanche, il semble s'être complètement volatilisé ! Et sans corps et sans suspect, l'enquête des Inspectrices Ortak ne risque pas d'avancer !

- Ils sont toujours en train de piétiner avec l'autopsie ? reprit Warius.

- Disons que, qui que soit qu'ils ont récupéré dans l'épave calcinée, ils ne leur reste pas grand-chose à identifier, fit la blonde, sombre. Ils ont juste relevé la présence d'agent inflammable accélérant. Et je doute que Tarkensaff ait pu ordonner à ses sbires de commettre une telle erreur qui démonte la thèse de l'accident naturel !

- Mais au moins, à nous, cela nous a permis de ne pas être dupes un seul instant ! remarqua Warius avec un profond soulagement.

- Comme si un camion pouvait avoir raison de lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Salmanille en effleurant machinalement l'alliance à son doigt. Et même d'entre les morts, il reviendrait pour sauver la famille d'Alguérande, et n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'ailleurs ! C'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, sans nul doute maintenant que Tarkensaff croit l'avoir dégagé de sa route !

- Des nouvelles d'Algie ? poursuivit encore Warius alors que Salmanille s'était levée pour aller faire quelques pas dans le Labyrinthe.

- Silence radio complet. Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Les derniers entretiens que j'ai eus avec Surlis n'étaient pas rassurants. Et encore, il ne pouvait tout me dire de son dossier médical ! Après s'être pris ce javelot, il aurait dû rester au repos et non remuer la mer d'étoiles pour contre cette Mouche ! Comment est-ce que sa blessure pourrait bien guérir en ces circonstances ? Sans compter cet accident, ou plutôt cette tentative de meurtre, pour couronner le tout ! Il doit être dans un bien triste état, mon grand garçon. Et jusqu'ici, nous n'avons aucune bonne nouvelle à lui transmettre pour lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.

- Tout finira bien, prédit Warius. Quand ton mari et Alguérande se déchaînent, il n'y a plus rien qui leur résiste !

- J'aimerais tant te croire, soupira Salmanille en se serrant contre lui. Mais je crois que les presciences de Clio me parviennent et je redoute le pire !

- Ne sois donc pas si défaitiste, s'attrista Warius.

- J'essaye, mais c'est très dur ! Merci que tu sois là, c'est précieux en ces circonstances !

* * *

En short, de l'eau jusqu'à mi- chevilles, pataugeant dans la rivière qui traversait le domaine, Alveyron se tourna vers son père qui était resté sur la rive.

- Toi, tu ne vas pas bien, mon papa.

- Comme si je l'ignorais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as rejoint dans mon délire… Mon corps flanche complètement, je ne peux plus rien faire !

- Oncle Antie est là, sourit le jeune adolescent en ne pouvant se retenir de l'asperger d'un peu de l'eau fraîche où il faisait quelques pas.

- Il est aussi perdu que moi, protesta faiblement Alguérande qui même dans le rêve se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces !

- Et Radjanga est là aussi, poursuivit Alveyron. Shernolpe est une déesse, il faudra plus que toi seul pour la défaire.

- Ce n'est pourtant qu'une Mouche, objecta Alguérande. Elle est juste démesurée !

- Tu trouveras la solution, j'ai confiance en toi.

Les prunelles vert émeraude du jeune garçon brillèrent intensément.

- Maman sera bientôt de retour. Il ne manquera plus que toi ! A bientôt, papa !

- A bientôt, Alfie… J'espère.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Thrée se planta devant son pensionnaire.

- Je ne peux pas investir votre Bunker, Albator.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le grand brun balafré. Deux jours entiers que je poireaute en ces quatre murs, pour ça ? Je rentre chez moi en ce cas, j'ai à rassurer les miens, même s'ils ne m'ont certainement jamais retiré leur confiance !

Albator se leva, grimaçant, car tous ses muscles étaient douloureux après les tonneaux avec sa berline, en avoir été extirpé, inconscient, dans l'urgence et sans grand ménagement par les Sylvidres pour être emmené en sécurité.

- Ma belle-fille est forcément dans ce Bunker ! se révolta-t-il. Mon fils est en pleine mer d'étoiles, mon cœur et mon âme me disent qu'il est au plus mal. Je dois lui rendre la femme de sa vie ! Et c'est ce que je ferai même si je dois fouiller ce Bunker centimètre par centimètre pour en trouver tous les interrupteurs de passages secrets !

La Sylvidre inclina positivement la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je voulais souligner, capitaine : ce Bunker est immense, regorgeant de caches et autres recoins ! Nous avons beau ne dégager aucune chaleur, ne pas être détectables, nous demeurons visibles ! Et même si nous pouvons aller plus loin que des êtres de chair et de sang, nous serions vite arrêtées, massacrées. Et je n'emmènerai pas mes sœurs à un bain de sève !

- Je réalise ce que tu veux me faire comprendre, soupira Albator en se rasseyant, une jambe extrêmement douloureuse et une cheville qui lui faisait mal à hurler quand il s'agitait trop. Sans savoir où se trouve Madaryne…

- Oui, voilà où je voulais en venir, Albator. Et votre Tarkensaff le sait parfaitement ! Il jouit d'une totale impunité ! Vos Inspectrices jumelles n'auront jamais un mandat pour une perquisition. Et vu que Tarkensaff a forcément bien camouflé ses pièces secrètes…

Le grand brun balafré se caressa doucement les lèvres du gout des doigts.

- Je venais de quitter Tylle Ortak quand j'ai eu mon « accident ». Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, comme je l'ai inculqué à mes enfants…

- Elle serait complice ?

- Quoi de mieux pour se tenir au courant d'une enquête que d'avoir quelqu'un dans la place ? rétorqua sèchement Albator. Et Toshiro a effectué quelques recherches pour moi : les Inspectrices jumelles ont été sur toutes les dernières affaires qui pouvaient impliquer même de très loin Tarkensaff. Il y a un lien, j'en jurerais !

- Vous n'êtes ni détective, ni même versé dans cette matière ? remarqua Thrée.

Son pensionnaire se tortilla à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

- Je suis le père d'Alguérande et le beau-père de Madaryne ! Je n'agis que pour eux, et j'ai tous les instincts nécessaires pour me débrouiller dans tous les environnements ! Et c'est Algie lui-même qui a désigné Tarkensaff !

La Sylvidre soupira encore.

- Toutes mes sœurs, et ma Reine la première, avons beaucoup d'affection pour Alguérande, le frère de notre Gardien. Mais là, il était bien plus éprouvé que vous par son « accident ». Il a été drogué pour que sa mémoire s'efface ! Son témoignage est sujet à caution, il était traumatisé, sans compter qu'à partir de son réveil, de vos instructions, son esprit a dû combler certains blancs…

- Thrée !

- Je crois votre fils, capitaine. Mais ce que je viens d'avancer, c'est ce que tout enquêteur proclamera pour désavouer le témoignage officiel d'Alguérande… Il n'y a aucun moyen de…

Albator eut soudain un sourire.

- Si, je vais piéger Tarkensaff ! J'ai un nouveau plan !

* * *

Radieuse, Salmanille s'était précipitée dans l'appartement que Warius occupait au château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Albator m'a appelée ! Il me confirme être en vie, et il revient à la maison !

- Comme si nous en avions jamais douté, sourit Warius, ravi. Il va pouvoir donner sa version. Et là, je ne donne plus cher de Tarkensaff !

Et Salmanille sourit, retrouvant sa joie de vivre.

* * *

Tylle Ortak avait à nouveau contacté en urgence Guelmond Tarkensaff.

- On l'a raté… Il est revenu !

- Le Pirate ?

- Oui. Il rentre chez lui !

- En ce cas, arrêtez-le !

- Encore ! Je n'ai aucun plan de meurtre sous le coude, je suis désolée…

- Inutile, amène-le-moi, je vais l'ajouter à ma collection ! se réjouit l'infirme en bavouillant presque de plaisir anticipé.

* * *

Les yeux mouillés de Salmanille n'étaient pas ce que Warius avait attendu.

- Salma ? Où est Albator ?

- Il aurait être là depuis longtemps ! Mais rien… Je ne comprends pas…

Salmanille prit l'appel sur son téléphone.

- Oui ? fit Warius quand elle eut mis fin à la brève conversation.

- Le taxi d'Albator a été attaqué. Il a été enlevé !

- Mais que sont donc toutes ces aberrations ? ! se révolta Warius, plus impuissant que jamais.

* * *

Rouvrant sa paupière, Albator distingua les visages de Madaryne et de Mulgastyr.

- J'y suis arrivé !

- Non, tu es prisonnier, Albator, se désola Madaryne. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- J'ai encore été attaqué, drogué, mais c'était intentionnel ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la cavalerie !

Et le sourire confiant du grand brun balafré rassura les deux prisonniers depuis trop longtemps.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Une chenille, on va faire tout le bestiaire ou quoi ? maugréa Anténor en martelant les accoudoirs du fauteuil noir.

- Et pourquoi pas une chenille ? remarqua Radjanga. Je suis bien une Araignée.

- Une bien jolie araignée, sourit le jeune homme. Il n'y a plus rien de cet insecte dans ta nouvelle forme !

- Je n'ai pas de cœur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Anténor.

- Je n'ai pas de cœur, biologiquement parlant. J'ai un cœur d'énergie dans la poitrine…

- Un bonnet E, je dirais !

- … et ce cœur a la forme d'une araignée, poursuivit paisiblement Radjanga. Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de fantasmer sur les mensurations féminines ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr, je suis un mec ! pouffa le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

Les portes de la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_ s'ouvrirent sur Gander qui fonça droit sur Anténor.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Je suis le frère d'Alguérande. Et là il est plutôt HS !

- Et alors ? C'est moi, le second de ce cuirassé Militaire, vous n'avez rien à faire dans le fauteuil de votre frère ! grinça le Mécanoïde. Dégagez de là !

- Jaloux, la boîte de conserve ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Non, mais le règlement de la Flotte n'a jamais autorisé un Pirate, jugé, évadé, et blanchi, à assumer l'ombre d'un commandement ! C'est à moi, et à moi seul, de prendre la relève de mon colonel quand il n'est pas en état. J'ai l'habitude, croyez-moi !

- Je m'en doute. Alguérande est HS bien plus souvent qu'à son tour… Mais là, c'est particulier, lieutenant Oxymonth…

- Gander !

- C'est particulier, Gander. Mon cadet est au plus mal pour des raisons physiques qui n'ont rien de naturel, et pour des raisons psychologiques qui sont très personnelles.

- Comme la plupart du temps, poursuivit Gander. Ces démêlées surnaturo-naturelles ont fini par le briser. Il n'aurait jamais dû reprendre la direction de la mer d'étoiles, à de multiples reprises ces dernières années. La pire dont je me souvienne, en partie, fut une certaine chasse au Fantôme !

Anténor soupira.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-là ! Oui, mon père m'a expliqué que le général Hurmonde avait renvoyé Algie, alors en chaise roulante, à la traque aux Pirates. Mais ça va de pire en pire, depuis effectivement bien trop de temps, admit le jeune homme, sombre, triste. Et alors qu'une déesse Mouche menace la paix de la navigation galactique au travers de sa Renégate de rejetone, il est dans la complète incapacité de seulement tenir debout… Et dans ce double domaine, triple si on tient compte que Syrance Mulgrauth est une tarée qui me vaut bien, je suis le seul à pouvoir tenir bon la barre à sa place.

- Nous n'avons pas de barre, marmotta encore Gander. Enfin, si, une poignée d'appoint, mais sur ma seule console, et je ne vous en donnerai pas l'accès !

- Quoi d'étonnant. J'ai été une sorte de mercenaire, de free-lance, depuis que la condamnation à mort a été invalidée, mais il n'est que normal que je demeure l'ennemi pour tout qui porte un uniforme !

De la main, et doucement pour un Mécanoïde à la force extraordinaire, Gander poussa Radjanga sur le côté pour se planter face à Anténor toujours dans le fauteuil noir, une jambe négligemment jetée par-dessus un des accoudoirs.

- Je déteste être obligé de l'admettre. Mais vous n'avez que trop bien résumé une situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé à de bien nombreuses reprises. Parfois Pouchy nous aidait, les alliés surnaturels d'Algie aussi à l'occasion, et très souvent votre père naviguait bord à bord avec nous ou surgissait pour nous prêter mainforte ! Par contre, une telle cata, je ne l'avais jamais vécue, et pourtant Algie m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres et ma mémoire électronique n'en a pas oubliée une seule !

Gander passa la langue sur ses lèvres, triturant machinalement les galons de la manche de sa tunique d'uniforme.

- Je peux diriger l'_Indomptable_, le commander en mode combats, le ramener en lui faisant traverser tous les univers. Mais je suis inexpérimenté en matière d'affrontements surnaturels, en ce domaine mes enregistrements ne me servent à rien…

Le Mécanoïde releva légèrement le menton, autoritaire et malgré tout suppliant à la fois dans le fond.

- Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté. Mais je vous remets ce commandement, Anténor. Dirigez-nous, et aidez votre frère !

- Cela n'a jamais été que mon intention ! assura le jeune homme. Merci, lieutenant Oxymonth !

- …

- Lieutenant. Je tiens à vous donner votre titre. Ce n'est que normal ! Mais, quelque part, est-ce que vous me considérez comme un ami ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas… grogna Anténor en se levant pour quitter précipitamment la passerelle.

* * *

Venu au centre hospitalier de l'_Indomptable_, Anténor eut un grognement exaspéré.

- Et dire que j'ai cru un instant crâner face à Gander… Mais je ne suis guère plus utile ou expérimenté que lui ! Alguérande, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! Radjanga nous conduit à cette Mogoth, mais je ne suis pas habilité à négocier avec les forces surnaturelles… Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! On a besoin de toi, Algie ! Réveille-toi !

Impuissant, Anténor ne put que demeurer au chevet d'Alguérande, inconscient, dévoré de fièvre, qui s'agitait dans un délire muet et déchirant à la fois, les joues mouillées de sueur et de larmes.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Du regard, à défaut de pouvoir la souffleter ou lui faire subir d'autres sévices de reproches, Guelmond Tarkensaff fusilla Chérole.

- Quoi encore ?

- De nombreux policiers sont là, ils ont une commission rogatoire. Je ne peux en rien les faire arrêter.

- Hum, une fois de plus. J'ai souvent été soupçonné, en dépit de mon statut, mais aucune perquisition, de surface n'a jamais permis de m'incriminer ! Cette fois ne fera pas exception à la règle ! Laissez dévaler ces policiers ignares, ils ne trouveront jamais rien, comme depuis quarante ans ! Tylle, elle est là ?

- Oui. Mais si vous la faites appeler, Monsieur…

- Je suis en droit de demander des comptes à cette Inspectrice. Qu'on me l'amène !

- A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Tylle salua l'infirme qui faisait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à une terrasse donnant sur un jardin souterrain où toutes les conditions naturelles étaient recréées.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer. Cette Thrée, et ceux d'Heiligenstadt avaient toutes les autorisations. La vieille Barandir, ce débris de colonel de la République Indépendante… Mais je ne peux rien contre eux, je suis désolée.

- La capitaine Barandir est une brillante retraitée de la Flotte, le colonel Zéro est un indécrottable militaire reprenant du service encore et encore… Ils sont aussi redoutables que tous les autres de la lignée Waldenheim ! Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais pu me faire tous les balafrés ! Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu. Surveille leur perquisition !

- J'ai déjà mobilisé mes commandos, en civil, en ce sens.

- Merci.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je ferais tout pour toi, papa !

Salmanille hésita un instant entre souffleter son mari ou le serrer dans ses bras. Elle opta, sans surprise, pour la seconde option.

- Mon amour, tu as été d'une folie pire que tout que…

- J'avais une balise sur moi, la seule chose localisable ! Ainsi les policiers ont été directement aux cellules où Mady, Mul, et moi nous étions ! Thrée a magistralement réussi en allant témoigner et obliger les jumelles à venir ici !

- Mais, cette Tylle ? tiqua Warius.

- En tant que mécène, Tarkensaff est le « père » de nombreux pupilles de l'Etat. Et les jumelles sont deux de ces enfants. Seule l'aînée des jumelles a cherché et percé ce secret, pour se mettre au service de ce taré ! expliqua Albator.

- Tu savais donc tout ? tressaillit son ami de longue date.

- Disons que j'avais deviné bien des choses. D'où mon pseudo accident, et mon enlèvement dans la foulée ! Madaryne est sauve, quel bonheur !

- Oui, c'est inespéré, firent Salmanille et Warius alors que le grand brun balafré retournait auprès de sa belle-fille, tremblante et affolée, se retenant encore machinalement au bras de Mulgastyr.

- Madaryne…

- Oh, Albator, j'ai cru que je serais une poupée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… gémit la jeune femme.

En robe scintillante, azur, Madaryne semblait complètement perdue, les boucles blondes pleines de paillettes, maquillée comme une voiture volée.

- On t'a transformé en poupée…

- Oui. Tarkensaff voulait une marionnette trop maquillée, je ne ressemble à rien… Tout ce que j'ai subi, ce qui m'est arrivé. Est-ce qu'Algie a vraiment que je pouvais l'avoir abandonné, avec nos enfants ? !

- Jamais. Alguérande t'aime comme au premier jour !

- C'est possible, en dépit de toutes les apparences de ce complot ?

- Je te l'assure, Mady !

- Merci, Albator ! s'effondra presque Madaryne, soulagée, épuisée.

Le grand brun balafré eut un regard inquisiteur vers Mulgastyr.

- Et vous, Mulgastyr, il faudra m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvé mêlé à tout ça !

- Aucune idée. Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir pris l'ascenseur après les répétitions pour regagner mon appartement, ensuite je me suis réveillé ici. Et Mady a été amenée peu après… Mais maintenant que j'ai vu cette Tylle Ortak, elle était dans cette cabine, avec un autre gars !

Mais ignorant soudain Mulgastyr, Albator se concentra sur Madaryne réfugiée dans ses bras, à toute extrémité psychologique, rassurée et épuisée.

- Je te ramène à la maison, Mady.

- Merci, Albator !

Et bien qu'elle étreigne de toutes ses forces son beau-père, Madaryne avait le regard dirigé vers le ciel et la mer d'étoiles où Alguérande se trouvait, complètement désemparé.

FIN


End file.
